Dante Anthony Redgrave
Dmc4.jpg|Base Form Byakugan.jpg|Byakugan 1 tail mode.jpg|1 Tail mode Sharingan.jpg|Sharingan new dt.jpg|Devil Trigger (prototype version) 2 tail mode.jpg|2 tail mode Zangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu Bankai Tensa Zangetsu.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu 3 tail mode.jpg|3 tail mode 4 tail mode.jpg|4 tail mode Vizard Bankai.jpg|Vizard Bankai 5 tail mode.jpg|5 tail mode Sage mode.jpg|Sage mode Mangekyou Sharingan.jpg|Mangekyou Sharingan Devil Gene Form.jpg|Devil Gene Form shin.jpg|Shin Form 6 tail mode.jpg|6 tail mode oni.jpg|Oni Form Divine dividing.jpg|Divine Dividing boosted gear.jpg|Boosted gear Ascalon.jpg|Ascalon Eagles.jpg|Eagle Mode Lion mode.jpg|Lion Mode 7 tail mode.jpg|7 tail mode Heavens door.jpg|Heaven's Door Hanged Man.jpg|Hanged Man Heavy Weather.jpg|Heavy Weather Soft and wet.jpg|Soft and Wet sheer heart attack.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack killer queen.jpg|Killer Queen Purple Haze.jpg|Purple Haze Crazy diamond.jpg|Crazy Diamond Star Platinum.jpg|Star Platinum The World.jpg|The World Star Platinum- the World.jpg|Star Platinum: The World Full Hollow.jpg|Full Hollow Mode Fullbringer Shikai.jpg|Fullbringer Shikai Fullbringer Bankai.jpg|Fullbringer Bankai Dangai Mode.jpg|Dangai Mode Dragon Form.jpg|Dragon Mode Scale Mail.jpg|Scale mail Balance breaker 2.jpg|Balance breaker (divide dividing) Dividing gear.jpg|Boosted gear with divine dividing Balance breaker.jpg|Balance breaker shin oni.jpg|Shin Oni Form Mugetsu Hollow.jpg|Mugetsu Hollow Mode Mugetsu.jpg|Mugetsu Mode Biishop.jpg|Welsh Blaster Bishop Green Day.jpg|Green Day Golden Experience.jpg|Gold Experience Notorious BIG.jpg|Notorious BIG 8 tail mode.jpg|8 tail mode juggernaut drive 2.jpg|Juggernaut Drive (divine dividing) Juggernaut drive.jpg|Juggernaut Drive Cardinal Crimson Promotion.jpg|Cardinal Crimson Promotion Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.jpg|Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Rikudou:nine tail mode.jpg|Nine tail mode Bijuu mode.jpg|Bijuu mode Bijuu sage mode.jpg|Bijuu sage mode Unknown12.jpg|Werewolf Unknown9.jpg|Excalibur Form Rinnengan.jpg|Rinnengan Tusk asct 1.jpg|Tusk Act 1 tusk act 2.jpg|Tusk Act 2 tusk act 3.jpg|Tusk Act 3 Cream.jpg|Cream D4C.jpg|Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (D4C for short) tusk act 4.jpg|Tusk Act 4 Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Susanoo.jpg|Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Susanno Six path sage mode.jpg|Six sage path mode Six path sage tailed beast mode.jpg|Six path sage tailed beast mode tenseigan.jpg|tenseigan Tenseigan chakra mode.jpg|Tenseigan Chakra Mode ten tails.jpg|Ten tails Dojustu's combined.jpg|All Dojustu combined jinchurrikis.jpg|All Jinchurriks combine (this is a seperate individual version cause couldn't find one in a combined form :p) 100% kurama bijuu sage mode.jpg|100% kurama bijuu sage mode six.jpg|Six armed vajra mode Kaioken.jpg|Kaioken berserker.jpg|Berserker Mode wrath asura.jpg|Wrath mode mantra reactor.jpg|Mantra reactor (charging up) Serious.jpg|Devil Trigger mantra.jpg|Mantra Form Super saiyan.jpg|Super Saiyan Super vegeta.jpg|Ultra Super Saiyan Super saiyan 2.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Super sonic.jpg|Super Form Dark sonic.jpg|Dark Super Form Dan and drago by superwinx8-d4uezzo.png|Drago Froms Super saiyan 3.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Super saiyan 4.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Super saiyan 5.jpg|Super Saiyan 5 Super saiyan god.jpg|Super Saiyan God Orpheus persona.jpg|Orpheus (persona) Orpheus telos.jpg|Orpheus Telos (persona) Magatsu izanagi.jpg|Magatsu Izanagi (persona) Izanami persona.jpg|Izanagi (persona) Thanatos persona.jpg|Thanatos (persona) Messiah persona.jpg|Messiah (persona) Izanagi no okami.jpg|Izanagi no Okami (persona) Sparda.jpg|Sparda Form super dante.jpg|Super Mode super dante 5.jpg|Super Mode 2 super dante 3.jpg|Super Mode 3 super dante 4.jpg|Super Mode 4 Dark.jpg|Darkspine Form Sparda Form.jpg|Sparda form powering up Sparda with devil bringer.jpg|Sparda form with the devil bringer super sparda.jpg|Super Sparda Form New sparda dt.jpg|Sparda Devil Trigger full.jpg|Sparda Form DT Majin.jpg|Majin Devil Trigger Sparda rage.jpg|Sparda mode while raging Hyper sonic.jpg|Hyper Form X Blade.jpg|X-Blade Y Blade.jpg|Y Blade Z Blade.jpg|Z Blade the destructor.jpg|Destructor form Twilight Wolf Knight Mode.jpg|Midnight Wolf Knight Form Soaring Eagle Knight Mode.jpg|Soaring Eagle Knight Form Rising Lion Knight Mode.jpg|Rising Lion Knight Form Earth knight.jpg|Earth Knight Mode Nature Knight.jpg|Nature Knight Mode Watter Knight.jpg|Water Knight Mode Ice knight.jpg|Ice Knight Form Flame knight.jpg|Fire Knight Mode Blue fire knight.jpg|Blue Fire Knight Mode Thunder Knight.jpg|Thunder Knight Mode Lightning knight.jpg|Lightning Knight Mode Storm Knight.jpg|Storm Knight Mode Great Demonic Knight Mode.jpg|Great Demonic Knight Form Shadow knight.jpg|Shadow Knight Mode King Crimson.jpg|King Crimson Light knight.jpg|Light Knight Mode almighty angel knight mode.jpg|Almighty Angel Knight Form Unholu Death knight form.jpg|Unholy Death Knight Form Divine Dragon knight mode.jpg|Divine Dragon Knight Form Godly Knight Form.jpg|Godly Knight Form SSJGSS goku.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue Ssgss2 goku.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue 2 Made in heaven.jpg|Made In Heaven Bohemian Rhapsody.jpg|Bohemian Rhapsody Ssgss3 goku.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue 3 Ssgss4 goku.jpg|Super Saiayn Blue 4 Golden Experience Requim.jpg|Gold Experience Requiem The World Over Heaven.jpg|The World Over Heaven Zeus persona.jpg|Zeus (persona) Asura persona.jpg|Asura (persona) Lord of Bel (persona).jpg|Lord Of Bel (persona) Beelzebub persona.jpg|Beelzebub (persona) Helel persona.jpg|Helel (persona) Satan persona.jpg|Satan (persona) Lucifer persona.jpg|Lucifer (persona) Super sonic 3.jpg|Super Form 3 Hyper sonic 3.jpg|Hyper Form 3 Demi-fiend.jpg|Demi-Fiend Mode Lord of Bel Form.jpg|Lord Of Bel Form Demon Knight Mode.jpg|Demon Lord Knight Mode Demon Dragon Form.jpg|Demon Lord Dragon Form Angel Dragon.jpg|Angel God Dragon Form Death emperor.jpg|Death Emperor Mode Wrath God emperor.jpg|Wrath God Emperor Mode Purplr god.jpg|Super Saiyan Purple Chaos God Emperor mode.jpg|Chaos God Emperor Mode SS5 Goku remake .jpg|Super Saiyan God Purple Demon god goku.jpg|Super Demon God True demonic super saiyan god .jpg|Demonic Super Saiyan God True demonic super saiyan god 4.jpg|Demonic Super Saiyan God 4 True demonic super saiyan god 5.jpg|Demonic Super Saiyan God 5 Perfect Devil Trigger.jpg|Perfect Devil Trigger Ultra God.jpg|Demonic Super Saiyan God 6 Godly Devil Trigger.jpg|Godly Devil Trigger Ultra gold god.jpg|Golden Super Saiyan God 4 Ultra sonic.jpg|Ultra Form Images.jpg|Hyper Form 4 Ultimate god.jpg|Ascended Infinity Super Saiyan God Infinity.jpg|Ascended Super Saiyan Infinity God 6 Divine ultra god.jpg|Ultra Infinity Super Saiyan God 6 Demon god.jpg|Demonic God Form Fire demon god.jpg|Fire Demon God Form Demon god of chaos.jpg|Demonic God Of Chaos Form Evil god mode.jpg|Evil God Mode Fallen angel mode.jpg|Fallen Angel God Mode Dark angel god mode.jpg|Dark Angel God Mode Angel god.jpg|Guardian Angel of God Mode Guardian angel mode.jpg|Warrior Angel Of God Mode Warrior of god mode.jpg|Angel God Mode Majesty of infinity draco.jpg|Majesty of Infinity, Draco (persona) Dragon God Mode.jpg|Dragon God Mode Sun Dragon God Mode.jpg|Sun Dragon God Mode Ultra Dragon God Mode.jpg|Ultra Dragon God Mode Final Dragon God Mode.jpg|Final Dragon God Mode Ultimate Dragon God.jpg|Ultimate Dragon God Mode Divine Dragon God Mode.jpg|Divine True Final Dragon God Mode True Infinity suer saiyan god 7.jpg|True Infinity Super Saiyan God True infinity super saiyan ultra god 7.jpg|True Infinity Super Saiyan God 3 True angelic Infinite angel god trigger 7.jpg|True Angelic Infinity God Devil Trigger 7 True demonic infinite god devil trigger 7.jpg|True Demonic Infinity God Devil Trigger 7 STISSG7.png|Supreme True Infinity Super Saiyan God 7 Divine final form.jpg|Divine Final Form Name: Dante Anthony Redgrave Origin: Devil's World Gender: No gender (Appears male) Age: Incalculable (The concept of time is dead to him) Classification: The man that defies both fiction and reality, Grimm ripper, Death, Son of the traitor, Hybrid of every race in existence, concept destroyer, Almighty one, The unbeatable one, Embodiment of chaos, Host of every Jinchurriki, The angriest one, The one who makes the impossible possible, Lord Wrath, King of the Sin of Wrath, Overseer of Reality and Fiction, Destroyer of Heaven and Hell, God of Fiction and Reality, 21st reincarnation of God Tier: At least 5-B (base form), High 2-A (by the beginning of the game's full power), High 1-C Alpha (At the end of the game base), 1-B (at the end full power) | Impossible to define or understand not even beyond infinity (in this case 0) doesn't begin to describe his power | Unknown or unable to comprehend as he is much much superior to his Pre-Angelo Arc self Powers and Abilities: Super Human abilities, Time manipulation (reverse and fast forward time for at least 24 hours at most 1 month effects the entire omniverse), Ki manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Precognition, Reality Warping, Spaital Manipulation, Telekinesis, Badassery Embodiment, Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration (low-godly), Immortality (type 3 and 5/Absolute Immortality (only in his dimension and doesn't have the weakness of an absolute immortal), True Flight, Probability Manipulation, Mastery of using any type of weapons, Can absorb life force, 4th wall awareness, Copy move sets by looking at his opponent (had his eyes closed but still can copy), Quantum Manipulation, Durability Negation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (also can escape inescapable dimensions as one time he accidentally touch a stand and went to the dimension but escaped then when they fought again he obtained a stand during their second fight) , Casuality Manipulation, Lots of Magical Abilities, Enchanted Senses, Void Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Awakened Power (taps into a small fraction of his true potential), Conceptual Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Aura, The Force, Martial Arts, Telepathy, Martial Arts, Sealing, Shapeshifting, Acasuality, Acid Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Duplication, One Hit Kill Moves, Universal Creation, True Flight, Chakra Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, White Arts, Dark Arts, Animal Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Biological Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Destruction, Forcefields, Magnetism Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Invisibility, Necromancy, Plant Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation (can actually hit and destroy anyone to the point where the atoms don't exist anymore), Rage Power, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Reactive Evolution, Thread Manipulation, Weather Manipulation and is immune to all kinds of bad manipulation but can be damaged by them though the effects won't be as they would have, Transformations (slowly gained more transformations as time went on), able to damage and kill nonexistence beings | Has every power from fiction and reality like Non-Corperal (can also copy it by existing and amp the powers infinitely in destructive and defensive capabilities), became a real absolute immortal without his dimension (still doesn't have the limitations of an absolute immortal) and can become real if ever so desired | Same as before to a much greater extent although now he can rewrite the laws of Fiction and Reality so no one is an exception to the rules (like no one can win they became suspend able to it and also their abilities won't work at all) Destructive Capacity: At least Planet level (at base in the beginning) Multiversal+ (full power in the beginning) Hyperversal+ (At the end of the game base) Omniverse/True Infinity (At the end of the game Full power | Impossible to define (his existence alone if he so desired in his mortal/human form using no effort can end fiction and reality easily plus is a true omnipotent character if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill and concepts don't matter against him) | Same as before to a much greater extent Range: Hypervesal (Fought his brother all the way across the Hyperverse in less than a minute) Omniverse(At the end of the game) | Everywhere and No where (impossible to tell if he is there or not even in mortal/human form if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill) | Same as before to a much greater extent Speed: MFTL+ with Infinite reactions (in base managed to actually reacted to things octillion km a second casually pint blank at 50% can react Googolplexian km a second point blank casually travelled past solar system in seconds) Irrelavent (Omnipresent at the end of the game) | Too fast to understand (Fought fiction and reality in his mortal/human form with no effort and ended the fight in less than an atom second before anyone realized they were fatally wounded and omnipresent cannot track him or see him not even his brother if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill) | Same as before to a much greater extent Lifting Strength: Multiversal+ (during his fight with his brother they threw (I know like lifting) 10 Multiverses at each other at least a nanosecond every time), Irrelavent (end of game base) (True Infinity at the end of the game full power) | Impossible to define (Lifted the entire fiction and reality verse in his mortal/human form with minimal effort if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill) | Same as before to a much greater extent Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (True Infinity at the end of the game) | Impossible to define (a sneeze actually ever sent the entire fiction and reality verse into oblivion in his mortal/human form by accident if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill) | Same as before to a much greater extent Durability: Hyperversal+ (True Infinity at the end of the game) | Absolutely Indestructible (Tested his strength by destroying everything in the fiction and reality verse including their timelines and alternative universes infinitely with his weakest attack and came out without a single scratch or anything really and his creator got killed twice, his past weaker self was killed twice now it is around the 100 googleplexian time he did that to his past self and creator (legit) at the same time with reality and fiction infinitely) and survived plus has the concept where he is unbeatable, uneraseable, unKOable, or un-killable at all) | Same as before to a much greater extent Intelligence: Combat genius lots of years of experience (omniscient at the end of the game) | Knows everything to the dot by existing | Same as before to a much greater extent Equipment: His Father's weapons and collected some like Excalibur, Chaos Emeralds, etc | Everything (Possess a replica of everything and the weapons have more power than the original but prefers his fist) Stamina: Nigh Infinite (True Infinity at the end of the game) | Eternity (can fight or do anything for all eternity without having a single sign of fatigue) | Same as before to a much greater extent Weaknesses: Inexperince with his power (grows tremendously with each fight), Anger Issues (though he can destroy his verse in 15 seconds can effect the fiction verse and possibly the reality verse plus has to be in his pocket dimension so it cannot effect), Rushes into things without thinking | Holds back a lot (but him even existing will be problem as he can just kill everyone by accident on a whim also other than that he is beyond the concept of weakness never having a true weakness only for personality issues) Lazy to a fault (but again this isn't power issue more like personality issues) | No real weakness as he is above the concept of weakness "HEHEHEHE man its good to fight on the same level as someone who can easily destroy reality and fiction infinitely as a hobby plus everyone together are from reality and fiction look like a 0 dimensional being all together while you could do all that in that form but also can do everything that everyone like OC's powers and abilities with never-ending evolution but that also sort of makes you a tyrant because no one can break your rules if they do they die like Vergil he broke mine but in all of fiction and reality only I can break your rules and live and you can do the same to me I was made to be a suitable opponent and will kill you by you know who i am pretty sure you know i mean him" Angelo describing Dante's unlimited powers and how it effects everyone "I will be honest that Dante and I were so much in a deadlock we only can win by luck or overlooking things and making mistakes but now that is very different. He is just too powerful if he was a king in chess than I would just barely become a pawn while the rest are not even worthy of being in the board if he is a tower than I am just an atom while the rest are none existent and he keeps getting bigger while we all get smaller thats just how much different we are now and that keeps growing as we speak I am just lucky he won't kill me cause i am his brother but if he decides to he can end in with nothing more than a stare even if I went to my ultimate form." Vergil comparing himself to Dante Note: he is most notably saiyan and demon so he likes to use DB and DMC attacks most but still can do every attack Note 2: In mortal form is actually un-killable don't confuse it for being mortal just saying he has a 3-D form but he is essentially boundless though now he can destroy fiction and reality infinitely effortlessly in a dot form or just say a 0-dimesional form but still can do what he did in his victories below but wonders around in a 3-D form and it is 3 times infinitely (like infinityXinfinityXinfinity) than the 0 dimensional form Note 3: I know the ssj-ssjss4 and kaioken are Goku pictures with others not being so original but they are his transformations also soooooooo…… ya had to use some of the picture cause I can't draw :/ Note 4: Well the one month that passes only happens in his verse while for others are like 10-15 years of training as he slowed time there) Note 5: When it meant he just need to exist means that he can just be in one place and the end of everything not like you can erase him from existence or seal him as he is immune to haxes, damage let alone death after post-journey Note 6: I don't own any of the pictures or moves all of them (most of them were from other characters) were from online and I had to use them cause I want too like some drawings as i said in note 4… so a shout out to skian-winterfyre, lithium saint and Billysan291 at deviant for making those awesome pictures here is the link to the original one http://skian-winterfyre.deviantart.com/art/Sparda-Legendary-Dark-Knight-344573531 the other one is lithium saint and for the original one http://skian-winterfyre.deviantart.com/art/Sparda-The-Devil-Hunter-150512206 and the last is Billysan291 http://skian-winterfyre.deviantart.com/art/THIS-IS-SPARDA-203923992 Note 7: He knows he is a fictional character just rarely states it and can move freely from his writers control and rampage around but just says: "I will see if the writer can give me an interesting challenge and story if not i will kill him for the 100 googleplexian time along like fiction and reality" Note 8: The number combination is not to offend anyone its just a move set that he has Notable attacks: Will be listed (even though he has every single move set and all his attacks output can destroy reality and fiction infinitely without effort in his mortal/human form without trying) Broken Copy Cat- Copies every movement by existing and if the moves have a weakness the weakness is instantly removed making it flawless Broken Immunity- He is absolutely indestructible as shown in his durability and cannot be wished out of existence and plus it can be countered if anyone tries to remove him from existence and his abilities cannot be taken or copied can he do that making it quite one sided Broken evolution- He keeps evolving no matter what infinitely every single instant (though its just a way to say it but it actually means faster than instant just like the battle that he had he evolves infinitely in only that time frame so there is no end to it) Super saiyan Transformations- Can transform into super saiyan but the stats are amped to infinity for at least one transformation Kaioken- Ampes stats too like super saiyan and combine them with the super saiyan transformation Chaos emeralds, world rings, excalibur- Ampes stats infinitely can also combine Kamehameha-Destroys infinite amount the fiction and reality verse easily can be higher if desired Galick Gun- Same as Kamehameha Final Flash- Same as Galick Gun Spirit bomb- Gathers energy from fiction and reality instantaneously Chaos Force-Has access to all Chaos Powers and can merge with it Chaos Control- Envelopes everything in time and space can reset reality and fiction easily without a chaos emerald nearby Chakra- Has access to all moves related to this even family related things cause he is a hybrid of every bloodline in fiction and reality Rasengan- All variations of it all amped infinitely easily Chidori- Same as Rasengan Six Paths jutsu- All of the six paths techniques amped infinitely easily Tailed beast bomb- Same as Chidori and Rasengan Satsui No Hado and Power of Nothingness-Tranformations that harness light and darkness Misogi- Teleports above an opponent and smash space and time into oblivion Kongou Kokuretsuzan- Same like Misogi but doesn't teleport Raging Demon-Destroyes the soul and bypass durability and turn your sins against you (though even the sinless will die to this attack thanks to it being modified) plus even if you remove the move can still destroy it by it's aura alone but now can use it to wipe out fiction and reality infinitely by just activating him and can attack nonexistence beings and destroys anyone with any kind of immortality even type 5 (Dante is immune to the raging demon though and all his moves can destroy any kind of immortality even type 5 and it doesn't need to be a soul for the raging demon to destroy) Mantra-Tranformations that rely on anger and infinitely increases as less than one atom seconds past by Devil Trigger- Like Kaioken, Super saiyan, etc but it has a healing factor plus changes with whatever weapons is currently used but now can combine it and use all of its benefits also can take the form of his father Styles- Trickster, Doppelgänger, Gunslinger, Sword master, Royal Guard and Quick silver are the few examples of the styles that can be utilize in battle as he has an infinite amount of those and can combine them (also each style increases stats infinitely) plus all can be used at the same time Stinger- Pierces through opponents and can bypass any durability (but isn't limited to one person as all his move can destroy reality and fiction infinitely) Showtime- A devastating combo that shows Bingo!, Are You Ready?, and Showtime! Father's will- A devastating combo of doom Elemental destruction- Destroyes everything with the power of all the elements Dragon Shot- Shoots a red ball out of his hand normally exclusive with boosted gear but now can shoot it without it. Boosted gear and Divine Dividing- His most notable Sacred Gears but has all of them even the Longinus' Illegal Triania- Based on the pieces of knight, rook and bishop amps strength infinity Balance breakers- Transformations that also amps strength infinity Juggernaut Drive- Same as Balance Breaker and Illegal Triania Diabolos Dragon- Same as above and has a move named Infinity Blaster that blasts infinite dimensions and once exists the form he won't feel intense pain Transformations- Can turn into any animals and combine them (its the same fuction as the ones above) Dragon Fist- It pierces through anyone and anything plus can easily bypass durability Da Capo Zero- Destroyes everything and turns it back to nothing even reality and fiction to the point it won't exist except himself also is immune to anyone who uses it against him (like taking him back to the state before he gained his training will be useless) Asgard Wolf- A very devastating attack and guarantees victory as it destroy an infinite amount of omniverses with fiction and reality infinitely at once plus can launch it launch it instantaneously (though technically all his attacks can do that) Overload Asgrad Wolf- A infinitely more powerful version of Asgard wolf and can launch the attack instantaneously Gungnir- It's similar to Asgard wolf just it governs: law, space, rules and power Das Rhiengold- It creates form (also the first rule of gungnir) and makes Dante unable to be destroyed (it is just an extra defense to his immortality). Die Walkuere- It creates all of space and the second rule of gungnir. Siegfried- The third rule makes whatever rule Dante creates bound to everyone and cannot be broken from it laws. Goetterdaemerung- The final rule makes the attack into a dense sphere of absolute power by just punching the air can destroy reality and fiction infinitely all at once with no effort Overlimit Gungnir- A infinitely more powerful version of Gungnir and use all of the laws Bolverkr- It's technically a spirit bomb.. Endless Banish- Turns everything to nothing like Da Capo Zero and can be used by being in one spot effecting everyone Arcadiajinx- Can create absolute rules that everyone must obey and rules like everyone has to die in less than an atom second then it must happen Forbes Blutgang- An attack that burns anything to the ground it can be launch instantly and will not use any lives as that weakness was taken away when copied by Dante Levels- Increases stats infinitely (restrained is level infinity, level infinity minus 1, etc cause it decreases it is more powerful reaching level 0 means well if decreasing one level amps stats infinitely then imagine that) also can resurrect the dead to fight with him and they cannot be killed unless Dante says they can (though it is not restricted to this move only) Gungnir Divine Zero- Combines Da Capo Zero and Overlimit Gungnir creating a destructive energy that easily wipes out reality and fiction infinitely Muso Tensei- By passes everything formerly can not only effect the nerves but destroy almost all the organs in a single strike also gaining intangibility (it cause dimensional on a infinite amount of omniversal scale easily in post-journey) Persona- Posses humanoid type that fight alongside the user with a specific arcana to match and later obtained all of the personas and arcana (but his first arcanas were 0 the fool, 4 the emperor, 7 the chariot, 12 the hanged man, 13 death, 17 star and 21 the world/the universe/ (in his case) the infinity and eternity) he has all the spells and each persona has everyone skills and fusion spells can be done individually like satan can do Armageddon with our lucifer or hell or Messiah gets myriad truths making all their move sets infinity plus all the power is amped infinitely easily but also the moves like Gaea Rage that specializes in earth now has all the alignment meaning it cannot be countered (though the way its executed are all different) also like cannot be destroyed only by him though and he won't be effected if they are damage but like him have issues of being damaged as they are immune to any alignment The Wild Card- It is an ability that helps the user posses all arcana's making it sort of a Jack of All Trades kind but doesn't really need it now though it amps his stats infinitely again Salvation- Heals anyone from everything Armageddon and Armageddon R- Destroyes everything infinitely and if anyone uses this R counters it even further Gaea Rage- Destroys every plane of existence infinitely easily Myraid Truth- Same as Gaea Rage Megialodon- Same as Myraid Truth Great Seal- Seals everything away and only he can break the seal in his own will Death Flies- Same as Megialodon Infinite Destruction- Same as Death Flies Terror of Fortune- Same as Infinite Desruction Lovers of Darkness- Same as Terror of Fortune Bloody Divorce- Same as Lovers of Darkness Guard Punish- Destroys any kind of defense then easily destroys everything infinitely Yin-Yang balance destroyer- Same as Armageddon, Gaea Rage, etc Force Impact- Slices fiction and reality infinitely easily with one slash Infinity Giga Drill Storm Breaker- Drills through Fiction and Reality Sacrificial- Formerly needed Yamato and Rebellion to execute he stabs himself to near death but this is an instant kill to everything by destroying it infinitely but now can do it on a whim without the weapons. Imagination- Creates and Destroys everything by thinking about it infinitely and thanks to Dante's mind being crazy well you get what I mean but he cannot kill himself no matter the situation even still cannot remove the immortality that he himself created Eternal Atoms- Can't stay dead as long as the person doesn't destroy the physical, astral, spiritual planes at the same time (doesn't needed it at the end of the game) Immunity removal- Can take away any immunity from anyone and it cannot be countered Immortality removal- Anyone with any kind of immortality can be taken away by this move easily by existing and anyone cannot take his immortality away even he himself cannot remove his own immortality Ability removal- This destroys and takes the abilities of anyone also everyone at the same time by existing and if desired permenantely but normally gives it back but he added the power infinitely to his own already broken abilities (example all fiction, stands, healing etc aka every single ability crippling anyone and everyone at once) Dimension immunity- He is immune to the negative effects of other dimensions as shown when Angelo put him in his own dimension and tried to take away his beyond loses and inconclusive (though he did stalemate Claire, Skodwarde the Almighty and Haruto) plus making Dante able to die but it didn't work so Dante escaped it then Angelo tried it again but this time was overtaken by Dante's dimension Knight Forms- Like the transformations above and can turn into any species but prefers the knight pictures above Stands- Likes the one in the picture they are his favorites but actually has all the stands and if the stand is damage he won't get effected at all plus they are indestructible only Dante can destroy them if he wanted too but like him have issues of being damaged Gold Experience- It gives and controls life Gold Experience Requiem- Makes the cause stay and the effect gone or vice versa (can send anyone in a never ending death loop and they are brutal…) and they turn every action into zero like Da Capo Zero and Dante cannot be turned to zero cause he "nothing and everything" making him immune but no one can break free from this also no one can even have resistance to this let alone immunity (though all his attacks are like that as well) Star Platinum- Is very strong to the point where one punch distorts reality easily Star Platinum: The World- Stops time indefinately The World- Same as Star Platinum Made In Heaven- Accelerate time and creates reality and fiction casually till the end of everything (doesn't effect himself) The World Overheaven- To be added Foolish Emperor's Chariot- His first and most powerful stand it has the best overall balance having every stat S and has the special ability to mimic attacks from other stand users but later doesn't really need to copy anything as he can by existing but can use this as extra help. It amps itself indefinitely and can keep evolving. Foolish Emperor's Chariot Requiem- An evolved version of Foolish Emperor Chariot it makes the power so destructive but he can manipulate time, space, dimensions, souls etc with such mastery. Foolish Emperor's Chariot Requiem: Hanging Death's Starry World- His stand's next form it has a unique ability as after he fought a foe named Angelo who is beyond the concept of losing and inconclusive and is Dante's equal in every way but this stand turned the tables by collapsing reality and fiction and replaced it with Dante's dimension and that takes away Angelo's beyond concept of losing, dying and stalemates also took away his immortality and Angelo's immunity towards other dimension though Angelo first tried to float into nonexistence but the dimension bounded Angelo then Angelo took Dante to his dimension to try to get the upper hand he realized the dimension cannot be overtaken until Dante says so plus he lost all his powers and Dante defeated him. This stand is independent and cannot be seen by precognition like the almighty so no one can know what its abilities or what Dante will do next at all. This stand cannot be countered or copied also it other powers are still ambiguous according to Dante saying this is the stands first ability and the other abilities are crazier than this one though notes this ability alone can destroy author level characters who made the story stripping them of that power so yeah all their haxes and concepts with abilities even if they are similar to Angelo will be gone because of the dimension. Foolish Emperor's Chariot Requiem: Hanging Death's Starry Universe- To be Added Foolish Emperor's Chariot Requiem: Hanging Death's Starry Infinity and Eternity- To be Added The dimensions abilities in story dialogue (some spoilers for the ending): "Well no matter my god killing touch that made your brother un-returnable might do the trick". (he touches Dante). "What??" Fine I guess I will have to take your powers like I did with your brother DIEE". (Nothing happened). (Dante just attacks him). Hmph I will just dodge it cause you can't him (then all the moves hit in rapid succession) What?? What the Hell is going on?? (he realizes something is wrong). Wait I feel pain and got hit but how? We couldn't hit each other properly at all and you couldn't penetrate my defenses nor I can nullify your attacks and power anymore why? "Because this is my dimension you cannot leave even if the concept says you can because it was removed the moment my stand activated even if you are exactly like me in power cannot lose or be killed by anyone and all that crap all that power that we copied all of fiction and reality all OC kinds of attack defense hax anything and I mean anything gets taken by this dimension and given to me so you are powerful but with nothing." "WHAT" (Angelo freaks out) then Dante just stands and Angelo became crippled. UGH (Angelo is dying). "I just destroyed your powers and now I can actually write my own story about fiction and reality erasing anyone similar to you in power on a whim even if they were immune I can play absolute god right now how this will go is my choice but as punishment you will die over and over forever even with abilities you copied and stole and became immune to dying and losing." "NOO DON'T DO IT". (Angelo begged but Dante was unfazed) "THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT" (he snaps his fingers and the world is flashed in white and Vergil was resurrected) (Vergil wake up) How did you return me from the dead he managed to kill me until I cannot be resurrected. (Dante just laughs) "Oh bro you never understand my powers that why you lose to me easily". Dimension- While not an attack this a place based on his stand Dante's dimension is bigger than reality and fiction and only he can destroy it plus the only way to escape is death as he takes away the powers and immunity of anyone who he sees as his enemies and he can resurrect those who died in the dimension (can do that regularly actually but you get it). Ironic Ending: Dante cracks his knuckles, before throwing a spinning hook. If it connects, he continues to deliver a punch, a blow to the stomach, a blow to the jaw, a spinning fifth punch and finishes by delivering a powerful uppercut that sends the opponent sky high, he then proceeds to flex his shoulder after saying "You're boring the crap outta me!". Infinite wall destroyer- An ability that destroys a lot more than just the fourth wall like the name implies so yeahhhhh Monado Arts: God killing techniques and can recreate reality and fiction as another way to repair his infinite destruction attacks and are immune to these arts Hamon- Formerly only for stoping evil things and isn't for destruction can now be very destructive and kill anyone at the same time instantaneously (like all his other attacks) and his breathing can be irregular or he doesn't need to breathe to produce Hamon anymore Absolute Chaos- Literally like all his offensive attacks that corrupts space-time and everything around it destroying it in an instant V-The visionary- Another Version of imagination formerly needed clones but now can do it on a whim and even if he imagined his death it won't happen at all as he is un-killable even in base form A-The Almighty- Another version of his precognition he can force people to follow him because he knows everyone's power F-The fool-TBA Z-The Zero- To be added Anger- While technically not a move its an ability that amps Dante's stats infinitely but formerly cannot control his rage and can destroy fiction in less than a minute but now can just do it on a whimp also it cannot be taken away if anyone attempts to remove this abilities (later all his abilities have this security system) the rage will destroy the person inside out no matter the concept or how powerful they are and once thats done returns to Dante also this prevents him from dying (that is they SOMEHOW managed to make him able to die) also they can consume reality and fiction infinitely easily if Dante chooses to release it and in the instant it "eats everything" he can rewrite everything to his will and will alone and no one can do it because the rage made it specific for only Dante to make the rules Blut- Gives an infinite boost in amount of defense and offense and can use both at the same time Blut Vene- Gives infinite defense to his already infinity defense Blue Vene Anhaben- Uses it as a forcefield eats anything absorbing their powers even when inside it All Fiction- Can deny everything even existance as he one time said Reality and Fiction don't exist they just died except himself and Dante is immune to this Non fiction- It is used to undo all fiction though he doesn't need to since he modify all fiction it to undo the damage he has done but non fiction can do what all fiction did as he modify to plus he is immune to this effect April Fiction- Erases everything and formally has a time limit though he can make it permanent if desire and he is immune to this effect Book Maker- Can seals everyone's power making them powerless like his ability removal and he is immune to this effect Stand Rush Beatdown- He can use all stand beatdowns but prefers MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!!!! the most Fiction and Reality wreckage-Dante uses this against Claire when he managed to stop time around her for 3 seconds as he carried an infinite amount of copies of fiction and reality and it hit her and he used his stand barrage so it exploded but she came out of it without scratch as he expected. Speedforce- This is something he doesn't use often as he really doesn't need it help his speed increase to the point where he is even with Claire using speedforce with tons of haxes Emperor Mode- Like all the transformations but he can control legions of people (all angels and demons and everyone were under his influence and cannot fight back) Eagle Mode- His fourth most powerful and fourth favorite animal transformation Wolf Mode- His third most powerful and third favorite animal transformation Lion Mode- His second most powerful and second favorite animal transformation Dragon Mode- His most powerful and favorite animal transformation (the pictures are his forms example) The Seven Sins- Base on the seven deadly sins: Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, Envy, Pride and Wrath Lust- To be added Gluttony- To be added Sloth- To be added Greed- To be added Envy- To be added Pride- To be added Wrath- To be added The Goat's ultimate sin: Lust- To be added The Boar's ultimate sin: Gluttony- To be added The Grizzly's ultimate sin: Sloth- To be added The Fox's ultimate sin: Greed- To be added The Serpent's ultimate sin: Envy- To be added The Lion's ultimate sin: Pride- To be added The Dragon's ultimate sin: Wrath- To be added God summoners- Dante manages to summon all gods and goddess from every mythology and gives them infinitely more powerful stats all at once to fight along side him Bronze Cloth: Draonsus wolgelixer- A combination cloth based on the dragon, lion, pegasus, Eagle, Phoenix, Tigerand Wolf they amp his stats infinitely its special abilities is to make enemies choose to surrender the fight and let him win but at the cost of their powers being stripped or they die instantaneously and can't be ignored no matter what also absorbs their powers (note: they combined all the constellations and animals but the names are limit to those only as naming all the constellations at once is so long and hard and can burn all cosmos infinitely though one only can do that so imagine burning them all) Silver Cloth: Draonsus wolgelixer- To be added Gold Cloth: Draonsus wolgelixer- To be added Platinum Cloth: Draonsus wolgelixer- To be added God Cloth: Draonsus wolgelixer- To be added Omega Cloth: Draonsus wolgelixer- To be added Omega God Cloth: Draonsus wolgelixer- To be added Almighty Omega God Cloth: Draonsus wolgelixer- To be added Almighty Saint Omega God Cloth: Draonsus wolgelixer- To be added True Infinity Almighty Super Saint Omega God Cloth: Draonsus wolgelixer- To be added Save Load and Delete- This is ambiguous but according to Vergil Dante can saves every movement made in all of reality and fiction reseting everything to any point in time but there a thing called Delete is an ability to destroy reality and fiction infinitely by deleting a save point and since he has an infinite amount of them then you get the point… (also immune to it's effects) Precognition- Predicts all possible outcomes and no one can predict him (plus all the outcomes are him winning anyway) Potences- He possesses every single potencies like the solopotence, Gokupotence, Brolyptence, Popopotence, Kenpachipotence, omnipotence, etc (you get it he has all the potences that exist and copy them) also he is immune to these potences so it will be useless to use them against Dante Rebirth- Can stop the infinite damage and reset everything infinite times Life wiper- Eccientially the same as destroying infintely just with people's lives by existing * 555: the number of god- gives godly essences and like a transformation adds his stats beyond infinitely a godly immunity * 666: the number of the beast- gives more demonic essences like 555 just more evil and boosts demonic powers also gives demonic kind of immunity * 777:Combination of good and evil- Also know as the perfect number Dante boosts this to unimaginable heights even more than infinity and combines both the godly and demonic essences gives balance immunity Note: The immunities in the numbers just means he is immune to a bunch of damage only people equal to him can damage him in those states True Ultimate Final Infinity Chaos Holy Angry Raging Spirit Devil Kamegari Dragon Fist Bomb- It's Dante's ultimate move essentially combines all the moves but most notable have combined with the chaos force, spirit bomb, tailed beast bomb, raging demon, devil trigger, angel powers, Chidori, Rasengan his inner rage, kamehameha and dragon fist into one move. This move destroyed an infinite amount of reality and fiction combined infinite times in just one blast easily also can destroy anyone with its blast even with shielding immortality it takes everything away making it a super haxful and ultra strong raw power move (though all his attacks can force immortals to die this one is a huge upgrade from all the moves) and he took it without a scratch also matched Claire's Pantheon Of One and the clash with all their might (no limits in strength just to say effort) did the same thing as it did individually and only them, Haruto and Skodwarde The Almighty survived (Note: The fight was around Pre Angelo arc or Post-Journey aka during the 5 year time skip) (Note 2: due to the upgrades from the post-angelo arc and him not using the moves it is unknown in how much improvement he made like all the other moves as only the abilities were revealed but it is known they have increase to a much higher extend than infinity according to Dante) Still more to come Key: Pre-Journey | Post-Journey (after one month training and visiting every verse even the reality one)/Pre-Angelo Arc | Post-Angelo Arc/Pre-1000 Demon Blood War | Post-1000 Demon Blood War/Pre-Pandora Arc | Post-Pandora Arc/Pre-13 Death Dragon Arc | Post-13 Death Dragon Arc/Pre-Final Arc | Post-Final Arc Notable Victories: Everything in fiction like OCS Internet and actual reality times infinity and beyond (it was a simultaneous assault all of them had there weakness removed, full potential unleashed, and all were extremely bloodlust also he amped everyone's power by infinity for fun to the point where the atoms or bugs/weakest characters or beings, etc are stronger than the true omnipotents before the amp but still failed spectacularly lol as it ended in less than an atom second with zero effort in base form and not moving an atom millimeter aka his body not moving) Note: if he lets all of them attack simultaneously he will survive regardless unscratched as he is absolutely indestructible he just ended it cause he knew it would bore him to death XD. Note 2: Less than an atom seconds is just like instantaneous but in a sense like this he can end a fight the exact same moment it started without cheating at all and annihilate everything infinitely without thinking or doing any action. Notable Loses: REALLY???? (read above) Stalemate: Claire Farron (Suggsverse) Note: By the simple idea of how their abilities worked and how unimaginably powerful they are, it was literally impossible for either of them to beat the other, even by their own standards. As a result, the two simply decided to become friends Haruto Fuyuyasumi Note: (they are both above the concept of fighting, after deciding that is pointless, both Dante and Haruto decided to become friends. Currently Dante and Haruto are now chilling in Haruto's backyard eating Pizza and drinking Soda) Skodwarde The Almighty Note: They are both like Claire and Haruto are beyond the concept of fighting and find it pointless so they all became friends and hang out from time to time though Haruto and Dante prank Skod some times now currently hanging out at Claire's mansion Heart that Lies Within The Cards - Yugi ( Gods of Fiction Dimension ) Note: They are like Claire, Haruto and Skod as they are beyond the concept of fighting so they became friends and Yugi is teaching Dante how to play the card game Yugi is most used to though Dante understands they are playing again and again to see who is better for fun Category:Devil's World Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Tier Infinity Category:Impossible to define Tier Category:Creator Category:Good Characters Category:God Category:God KI users Category:Gods Of Destruction Category:True God Category:Martial Artist Category:Married Category:Father Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protaganist Category:Male Characters Category:KI users Category:Alive Category:Unknown Alien Species Category:Alien Hybrid Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Can Transform Category:Can turn super saiyan Category:Human Hybrid Category:Parents Category:From FC/OC Category:Absorption Category:Body Changers Category:Deity Category:Exists outside of every existence Category:Guardians Category:Immortals Category:Magic users Category:Omnipotence character Category:Regeneration Category:Reincarnations Category:Staff Users Category:Sword users Category:Time Traveler Category:Weapon user Category:Wielder of Brolypotence Category:Wielder of Popotence Category:Wielder of Gokupotence